Claustrophobia, I Love You
by BlueRegina06
Summary: An ordinary encounter between two strangers in the elevator turns a little bit heated after a small technical problem and a subtle claustrophobic panic attack that had to be... Alleviated. AU, yaoi, swearing.


**Okay, another oneshot. **

**The inspiration of this story was a dream I had last night. This is pretty much what happened in the dream but of course, I've added some more detail because, eh, I can't remember all of it :P And yup! I see Grimmichi in my dreams, how cool is that?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

_This day couldn't get any worse._

Ichigo gritted his teeth angrily and tugged his orange hair nervously. He never was one to whine and bitch about a single shitty day, however today was indeed a day to grumble about; first and foremost, he hadn't caught a single z all night because he had to work for a fucking project to present to the advertizing company he was currently working on. Not only that but his traitor of a computer decided it was a good idea to crash during his speech and embarrass him in front of his colleagues and boss, Aizen Sousuke, the creepiest and scariest CEO in America.

Aizen had - of course - assured him that it wasn't that big of a deal, that the only thing they had to do was to postpone the meeting for a few hours but still, it unnerved Ichigo to no end. He had gone back home, found his back up laptop and he was currently on his way up to the tenth floor to bounce back on stage and steal the crowd with his irresistable charm.

_There was also one other thing. Ichigo had been so busy the past six months, he hadn't gotten laid _once._ The asshole he called his best friend, Shinji Hirako, was making fun of him, saying that if he continued that way, he would soon turn into a virgin once again._

"Fuck you, Shinji," he muttered angrily, glancing around to see if no one had heard him. It was really hard for him to find a man that he actually _liked_. _Oh yeah, breaking news; he was gay. _Ichigo not only was gay but he also was the kind of man to seek beauty, not only on the outside but the inside too.

_He wanted a top model with brains. Not too hard, now, was it?_

The elevator had finally reached the ground floor, and he stepped in as soon as the metal doors slid open. There was already a knot forming in his stomach as soon as he saw them closing.

_Yeah, you named it. He was claustrophobic._

That stupid phobia went back to his childhood years, when he was accidentally locked into a closet for at least six hours all by himself. Things had turned out well though; his mother had come to his rescue along with his baby sister Yuzu.

The good news were that now, he was able to push back the panic attacks more frequently and for much longer time. In the past, he wouldn't even stand to sleep in his room if the door or the window wasn't open.

_Anyway, that is in the past. I'm a grown up now,_ he mentally scolded himself, but he still swallowed anxiously when the doors finally closed shut. Not for too long though; as soon as Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his progressively increasing heart beat, the doors snapped open once more, revealing... A man. But not just a man.

_The man._

Ichigo's eyes widened comically. _Erh... U-Uh... WHAT? Who the fuck was that?_

This couldn't be happening. There had to be some sort of apocalypse going on, or maybe something of that nature... Ichigo couldn't think of another explanation, his mind had completely shut down at the sight of the absolute beauty in front of him. _Since when the hell had angels started falling on earth?_

The man that had just stepped into the elevator with him - and had nodded in acknowledgment _and_ hit the eighth floor button - was absolutely stunning; he had a crazy case of sky blue hair in a careless mess, some of the strands falling over his forehead and some others sticking up on top of his head but still he managed to look like a fucking model. He also had a matching pair of blue eyes. _No, not blue._ Blue didn't adequately describe the color. _On second thought,_ Ichigo couldn't think of an appropriate color to describe them. They were some kind of ocean blue, with a hint of cloudless sky kind of blue, azure or even sapphire...

_What was he saying again? Oh right..._

The blue haired angel was also very tall, like 6'3 tall, maybe more, Ichigo couldn't tell. All he knew was it was turning him the hell on. Ichigo loved tall men with blue eyes and this guy came out with blue hair too. _Was it natural?_

Ichigo's brown eyes chanced to look a little bit lower, towards the stranger's body, and touched his chin to see if he was drooling like a fucking dog. _Thank God he wasn't._ But Jesus, Mary and Joseph if he didn't feel tempted to; the man had a body to die for and his clothes which were oh so perfectly hugging it, didn't leave much to Ichigo's imagination. That offending black shirt that clung to his shoulders and thick biceps like an overzealous girlfriend, his powerful thighs extra toned by those dark orange pants he was wearing... Ichigo smirked at the irony.

He hadn't realized he had been blatantly staring until a soft chuckle attracted his attention. _Aw shit._ The blunet was now looking right back at him, dazzling blue eyes gleaming devilishly. Ichigo reflexively swallowed, his knees quivering like jello. _What the hell was happening to him? He was a grown up man, not some pussy ass teenage girl with her first crush!_

"I look good don't I?", rumbled the sexy man and Ichigo had to force down a delighted moan at the sound of that gruff, instant-fucking-orgasm kind of voice. However, when the blunet's words slowly sunk into his lust-driven brain, he scowled.

_So this guy was an arrogant asshole? Too bad._

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly and fixed the tie around his neck. "Who knows?"

The blue haired man chuckled again and shook his head, not admitting defeat just yet. "I think, _you_ know," he said smugly.

_Oh so this guy was a huge asshole._

_But he had a smart mouth..._

_Yeah but he was an asshole!_

Biting hard on his tongue to keep his notorious short temper from snapping like taut elastic, Ichigo managed to maintain a blank face while he replied.

"Aren't you a little too full of yourself? Just maybe."

The blunet smirked and took a few steps closer to Ichigo until their faces were mere inches apart. Damn, the mouthwatering scent that filled Ichigo's nostrils had him nearly fainting but he held his ground. He wouldn't back down to this superiority complex bastard!

"Let's see," husked the blue haired devil, "When big, doe eyes such as yers look at me as if they'd never seen the light of the day before, then yes, I become over-confident. Some people call me an asshole when I do that."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say "They obviously know something," however the abrupt halting of the elevator's ascending movement had his attention focusing on somewhere else other than the mesmerizing blue eyes that were trying to seduce him.

"What happened?", Ichigo asked, trying to mask the anxiety that suddenly took over him.

The blunet frowned and looked around. "I don't know. A power cut, maybe?" he muttered, mostly to himself but then his eyes focused on Ichigo again. He smirked. "Guess yer stuck with me for a while."

_Damn his mouth for saying that this day couldn't get any worse! _

_It just did!_

Ichigo could see the first signs of his upcoming panic attack just around the corner. "No, no, no, no," he mumbled incoherently, pushing the blue haired man away and reaching for the emergency phone. Hastily, his hands already shaking, he adjusted the phone on his ear and waited for a reply.

"Yes?", chirped a voice from the other end.

"A-Ah, yes, hello... U-Uh we are stuck in, uh, the elevator," Ichigo stuttered and tried to breathe through the nose, "W-What is happening?"

The other end went silent for a while, before muttering a seemingly urgent, "Hold on sir."

Ichigo held on, he really did but sooner than he could ever wish for, his breathing began getting irregular. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he kept muttering in desperation.

"Uh, sir?", came the chirpy voice once again, though this time it was much more serious, "It appears that the elevator has a technical problem and it has stopped between the fifth and sixth floor..."

"T-Technical problem?", Ichigo almost damn shrieked and not in a manly way either, "What technical problem?"

"I can't tell you for sure, I am sorry," said the woman, "But our technicians are on their way to fix it."

Ichigo closed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, his breathing now coming out in shaky spurts. _Shit, shit, shit! He needed to get a fucking grip!_

"H-How long i-is it going to-to take..." He swallowed. "... to fix it?"

"Um," hesitated the woman on the other end, "I suppose one or two hours." Ichigo had apparently showed the level of his discomfort because the lady on the line asked, "Sir? Are you alright?"

Ichigo chuckled humorlessly, breathlessly. "No. I am fucking claustrophobic and you've stuck me inside a closed fuckin' metal box. How am I supposed to be fucking alright?", he grunted.

"Is there someone else in the elevator with you?", asked the woman carefully but her tone did nothing to calm Ichigo down.

Ichigo turned around and glanced at the until now forgotten man who was in turn looking at him.

"Yeah... There-there is another person," Ichigo breathed and coughed.

"Can I please talk to them?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah," he sighed and turned to the other, passing him the phone, "She wants to speak to you."

The man nodded coolly and took the phone. "Yes," he grunted curtly. Ichigo's eyes were glued to his perfect face, to those blue eyebrows that were pulled together in consideration. The blunet was nodding and humming every once in a while before he grunted another "Yes" and ended the call.

"Wh-What did she say?", Ichigo stuttered, his attention back on his hyperventilating. The blue haired man didn't answer him, however he started walking up to him until they were face to face once again.

"She told me to distract you until you've calmed down," he finally said.

Ichigo swallowed and smirked humorlessly, his blood roaring in his ears. "Y-Yeah, good luck with that."

The other's face broke into a feral grin that aroused and scared Ichigo at the same time. _Just what the hell did this man plan to do to him?_

"She also told me to use every method humanly possible."

Ichigo frowned in his panic. Okay, it was true that his brain was overly active at the moment, however it didn't mean that he could process all the information passed to him. He had opened his mouth to ask the blunet what he meant, however the man was faster.

"What's yer name?", asked the blunet.

_Huh? _"Ichigo."

"Nice to meet ya Ichigo," rumbled the other, bracing his arms on either side of Ichigo's head, "I'm Grimmjow. Let's get along now, shall we?"

Ichigo swallowed and nodded, his head certainly feeling a little lighter than before; maybe it was Grimmjow's sexy voice wrapping around his name like a caress or maybe it was the fact that he was fucking hyperventilating, hell, he didn't know. All he was aware of was the blunet's hot body barely touching his and the panic attack ready to strike.

"I want you to talk to me Ichigo now, yes?", said Grimmjow in a low, soothing voice, rubbing his nose against Ichigo's.

The orange haired man sucked in a long, shaky breath and slowly exhaled it. "Wh-What do you want to know?"

Grimmjow moved closer - if that was possible - and towered over Ichigo. _Just how tall was this man?_ "Anything you want to tell me," he whispered over the orange haired man's lips. His hard, muscular body was pressing against Ichigo's. Ichigo's hands grew a mind of their own and grasped the blunet's shirt. The panic attack was slowly pushed to the back of his head, his attention focused solely on Grimmjow and his requests.

_So that was what he meant by "distract him". A smart guy Grimmjow was, indeed._

"S-So," he stuttered, "I had the worst day today."

"How so?"

Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes. _That helped a little._ "I w-was having a presentation f-for my boss and-and then my pc crashed..." The orange haired man sighed when Grimmjow's tongue traced a hot trail across his lower lip, "And now I'm stuck in a four walled, narrow cell and I'm slowly dying."

Grimmjow chuckled, his hot breath scorching Ichigo's face. "Then allow me to make you forget about all of your problems."

Ichigo's brown eyes slowly slid open and locked with dark blue. _Fuck, those eyes were so fucking expressive, so impossibly intense..._ He licked his lips and nodded, his hands slowly travelled up to defined pectorals. _God damn, Grimmjow sure did spend his time in the gym._

"You've got beautiful eyes, you know that?", the blunet suddenly asked, catching Ichigo all the way off guard.

"No... But now I know."

A large hand sneaked its way into his hair and tenderly tugged the orange strands. Ichigo closed his eyes again and purred like a cat, thoroughly enjoying the devil man's ministrations. _Grimmjow had magical hands too._

"Your lips are so pouty and sexy," added the blunet, making his point very well known by nipping Ichigo's bottom lip. "Can I kiss you?"

Ichigo smirked saucily at the blunet's words but didn't open his eyes. "You don't look like the guy who asks for permission."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You're just an exception," was what Grimmjow said before bringing their lips together.

Ichigo nearly fainted and it had nothing to do with his condition. _Heh, what was claustrophobia again?_ Grimmjow's lips were full and so fucking soft as they gently slanted over his, making Ichigo's knees weak. _Damn, he really needed to get a grip. He didn't even know that guy! How could he be so open with his reactions?_

_Ah, fuck that._ Grimmjow's tongue was now running between the seam of his lips and Ichigo accepted the silent request without a second thought. _And hell yeah how right he was._ As soon as that sinful tongue found its way into his mouth, the orange haired man moaned low in his throat. _Fucking. Hell._ The blunet tasted like cinnamon gum and smelled like a fresh grind of coffee along with an indefinable musky undertone, and the combination was driving Ichigo crazy.

Their tongues danced together, played together, fought with each other for how long? Ichigo lost count after ten seconds. He was being swept away, by a stranger so to say, but he was so thrilled about it he quickly began grinding his growing arousal against Grimmjow's pelvis. The bigger man growled, the sound carnal and animalistic, his tongue becoming more aggressive as he greedily devoured Ichigo's mouth.

_Oh how much he had missed this. All of this. _Working his ass off for the job he loved was good alright but getting owned by an assertive devil like Grimmjow was even better. Because the blunet had him dancing on the palm of his hand and Ichigo didn't even know a single thing about the man yet. _Speaking of hands, _Grimmjow's large, calloused hand was running up and down the whole expanse of Ichigo's back, under the shirt while the other was cupping the back of his neck, idly toying with the short, spiky strands. On the other hand, Ichigo had made it his life's purpose to feel all of the man's body up with the tips of his fingers. All the grooves and bridges of pure, solid muscle, _dear Lord,_ Grimmjow even had the Adonis lines.

_Wait. When had Ichigo unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt?_

_What to do? What to do?_ Ichigo was so fucking turned on and he wanted to get the show on the road already but was it a good idea? They were in a fucking elevator and from second to second someone would fix the damn thing and ruin their moment. However, Grimmjow's hard erection digging in his hip wasn't helping him to make up his mind at all.

He would have pulled out of the steamy kiss in favor of asking the man what he thought in a conversational tone, had not Grimmjow end the kiss first. The blue haired man brought their foreheads together and heaved as much as Ichigo did. They were so close, they were sharing breaths but it was so sexy and hot, Ichigo didn't mind at all.

"Ichigo," rumbled the blue haired man, nearly sending Ichigo into a fit, "Undo your pants."

Ichigo slightly hesitated. "G-Grimmjow," he said breathlessly, "Wait a sec."

A fearsome scowl surfaced. "Why?"

Ichigo licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I don't think we should fuck in the elevator."

Grimmjow stared deeply into Ichigo's eyes and said nothing until Ichigo was almost squirming like a cocaine addict in withdrawal. _Damn, those eyes could see right through his soul, he was sure about it!_

"You're right," the blunet finally sighed, "But still; undo your pants. I wanna suck you off."

_Holy hell._ Ichigo nearly came dry into his pants. To get free fellatio from such untamable creature... Lady luck was smiling brightly at him! His fingers moved on their own, unbuttoned and unzipped his lame black slacks, smirking the whole way.

"Help yourself."

Grimmjow chortled and began kneeling, his intense blue eyes never leaving the pair of dilated chocolate brown ones. He hooked his long, slim fingers in the loops of Ichigo's pants and slowly pulled them down, his blue eyes finally locking with the pitching tent in Ichigo's black briefs.

"I'm gonna eat you up, pumpkin."

Ichigo groaned for two reasons; one, Grimmjow's sexy voice when he said ... _what he said_ and two, the blue haired demon had just nuzzled his erection through the boxers. He then proceeded by planting delicate kisses all over the needy member, as well as a few sucks and subtle licks. _Damn, Ichigo was hyperventilating again and this time it was for a good reason. _It got worse as time passed by, especially when Grimmjow slowly slid his boxers down to his thighs and teasingly brushed the tips of his fingers up and down Ichigo's shaft. Ichigo was in the process of gnawing his lower lip off and he almost did it, as soon as Grimmjow lowered his mouth over him, velvety and wet heat surrounding the head of his erection.

_It was heaven. He had missed getting his dick sucked so fucking much. _Ichigo threw his head back until it banged with the elevator's wall, his free hands flying straight into the mass of blue hair now slowly moving back and forth on his lap. He tugged the soft tresses, earning a guttural groan from the larger male, which in turn served to make Ichigo hiss through clenched teeth.

_Damn it all to the pits of Hell._ Grimmjow was a fucking pro at sucking cock; his tongue was working all over Ichigo's length, missing no sensitive spot, leaving nothing not stimulated, his lips were full and red and oh so perfectly stretched around him, as if Grimmjow's mouth was made to suck Ichigo's dick only. _He was so beautiful like this. _Those blue eyes of his were closed shut, his expression giving away just how much he loved doing what he was doing. Slowly but steadily, Ichigo's hips started moving in sync with Grimmjow's sucks as he carefully fucked that pretty, greedy mouth.

Ichigo groaned and sucked a deep breath through his teeth as soon as a rough hand started to carefully massage his testicles, shifting them and tracing meaningless figures all over the scrotum.

_He was dying. He was dying and he was on his way to heaven._

"Ngh... Yeah, Grimm, just like that... Y-You are so good, baby."

At his hushed uttered words, Grimmjow's eyes opened up again and the blunet - God bless him - smirked around the mouthful and winked before picking up the pace. It was then that Ichigo realized he could no longer elongate their happy time. It was that moment that Ichigo realized, Grimmjow was jerking himself off while blowing him and, _yup you named it_, he came so hard he went blind and deaf and in general, brain dead for a good of three minutes.

The next thing he noticed was moist lips pecking his own and a protruding tongue finding its way into his mouth. Ichigo could taste himself on Grimmjow's tongue as they kissed but he didn't mind at all. For a man who completely hated the taste of semen, Ichigo dared to say that, like this... he kinda liked it.

All too soon in Ichigo's opinion, Grimmjow had pulled away and dropped his head on Ichigo's shoulder, breathing heavily. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the blunet's neck and held him close, simply because if Grimmjow were to move, he would fall down. _He couldn't feel his fucking legs._

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered breathlessly, "That was awesome."

"It was," came the equally breathless reply.

Suddenly something dawned to Ichigo and he frowned. "Did you come yet?"

Grimmjow stood up to his full height and smirked down at the oranget while buttoning up his shirt. "I couldn't help it you know. Yer sexy moaning of my name and yer blushing face when you came did it for me."

_Fuck. He'd missed that?!_

"I didn't know it would be that easy," Ichigo teased through the disappointment of losing the chance to see Grimmjow at his peak and tucked himself back into his boxers, as well as zipping up his pants. He could barely stand straight. _H__e still couldn't feel his legs. What the hell had Grimmjow done to him?_

Instead of getting offended, Grimmjow simply chuckled and pressed his lips on Ichigo's nose. "Nah, it normally isn't but like I said; you're an exception, sexy ginger."

"Why, thank you, gorgeous bluebell," was Ichigo's saucy retort. Grimmjow laughed.

"You have a number, ginger?"

"Sure do, pretty boy."

"Then gimme it," husked the larger male and waved his cell phone in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo, as if hypnotized, he reached for the device and expertly clicked the buttons, saving his personal phone number into the memory. He even cared to put it into speed dial as well.

At that moment, there was a soft "bling!" sound that startled Ichigo enough to make him jump. The metal doors that were supposed to be closed, slid open once more and Grimmjow leaned forwards to steal another kiss. Although Ichigo was confused, it didn't mean that he wouldn't accept a kiss from the other man.

_But, okay... when the hell had the elevator started moving again?_

The blue haired man pulled away with a smirk and whispered on Ichigo's lips. "I'll see you later, sexy ginger." And with that, he stepped out of the elevator, leaving Ichigo high and craving for some more.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, get a hold of yourself. You just came!_

Ichigo kept staring at the blunet's retreating back up until the metallic doors closed shut once more. During his trip to the tenth floor, he was still grinning like an idiot.

_Claustrophobia, I fucking love you._

**XXXX**

**Yeah... So that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it but it was ever greater "live" in my dream!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Queen.**


End file.
